Massage nocturne
by BlackPushette
Summary: Ron et Hermione vont se servir de la tension accumulée par les révisions pour se détendre... et se rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà ma 3ème fic. Ça m'a pris tout à l'heure... j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire. Mais n'ayant pas d'idées j'ai fait appel à ma chère Leanne que j'aime et que j'adore pour qu'elle me donne une phrase au pif à intégrer et des contraintes à respecter. Je suis donc partie de là )

Je ne vous dis pas encore la phrase qu'elle m'a donné car elle n'apparaîtra que dans la deuxième partie de la fic que je posterais demain mais je peux déjà vous donner les contraintes :  
- au mois de mai  
- de nuit  
- en uniforme  
- dans le parc de Poudlard.

Voilà c'est déjà pas mal! Merci à toi ma chérie! Sans tout ça, je n'aurais pas eu d'inspiration ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce début autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )

Plein de gros bisous à tout le monde!

† **BlackPushette †**

.oO°Oo. ¤°¤.oO°Oo.

- Allez Ron, n'aie pas peur! Il ne va pas te manger, ce n'est qu'un scroutt!

- Ce n'est qu'un scroutt, ce n'est qu'un scroutt! Il en a de bonnes lui, dit tout bas Ron à Hermione et Harry.

Les 7ème année assistaient à un de leurs derniers cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid avait absolument tenu à profiter de ces derniers cours pour revoir grossièrement les créatures qu'il jugeait les plus intéressantes afin de les préparer au mieux pour leurs ASPICs. Et bien entendu, les scroutts à pétards en faisaient partie... au grand damne de ses élèves.

Bien que le temps fût radieux et la journée tout à fait propice à un cours en plein air, la chaleur était presque étouffante et les étudiants n'avaient guère la tête à travailler, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de créatures telles que celles-ci.

- Bien! Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez regagner le château, cria Hagrid aux élèves. Oh Harry, Ron, Hermione! Vous voulez bien m'aider à ranger? Demanda-t-il à nos trois amis.  
- Bien sûr Hagrid, répondirent-ils sans grand enthousiasme.

- Alors les enfants, vous vous êtes bien préparés pour vos examens? Comment vous le sentez?  
- Oh heu... Et bien... Je pense que ça devrait aller, on a pas mal réviser grâce à Hermione, répondit Harry.  
- Ça pourrait être mieux tout de même! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous ne vous y êtes mis qu'il y a 6 mois? Vous auriez dû suivre mes conseils et commencer dès cet été! Il nous reste encore tellement de choses à revoir! Répondit Hermione avec angoisse en faisant de grands gestes. Par Merlin, je n'ai même pas encore relu mon manuel d'Arithmancie, le professeur Vector nous a donné tellement de bons conseils mais il y a tant de subtilités à connaître...

Hermione parlait à présent plus pour elle-même, laissant les garçons finir le rangement en souriant.

- Elle va encore nous ramener je ne sais pas combien d'Optimal et elle le sait très bien! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se détendre, dit Ron à voix basse à Harry et Hagrid.  
- Mais c'est justement parce qu'elle travaille dur qu'elle a de si bons résultats Ron, dit Hagrid en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers sa chaumière.  
- Tu devrais savoir ce qui la détendrait toi non? Dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Qu... Quoi? Comment ça?!

Il avait le bout des oreilles plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée à présent et regardait Harry avec de grands yeux.

- Laisse tomber, lui dit-il en ricanant. En parlant de détente, j'irais bien voir où est ta sœur moi...

Le caillou que venait de lui lancer Ron s'écrasa lourdement dans l'herbe. Harry avait prévu son coup et s'était mis à courir avant la fin de sa phrase de peur d'avoir droit à de sérieuses représailles.

- C'est ça! Cours! Tu perds rien pour attendre Potter! Lui cria Ron alors qu'il disparaissait déjà par l'entrée du château. Non mais vraiment celui-là, si je l'attrape je...

Ron stoppa net le cours de sa pensée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione et lui étaient seuls à présent dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle continuait à marmonner dans son coin en regardant dans le vide sans s'être rendue compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part Ron.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?  
Elle avait vraiment l'air tendue et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

- Hermione... Sérieusement arrêtes de t'en faire pour les ASPICs. Tu es la plus intelligente de toute l'école, tu le sais... et si tu ne le sais pas et bien... c'est que tu es vraiment aveugle! Lui dit-il en rigolant.

Elle esquissa un sourire à sa remarque. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour la faire passer des larmes au rire, mais aussi très souvent l'inverse à son grand désarroi.  
Elle se sentait bien ici, dans ce parc, avec lui à ses côtés. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, le ciel avait pris une belle teinte rougeoyante et la brise du soir commençait à se lever, leur offrant ainsi un peu de répit au milieu de la chaleur qu'avaient provoqué les rayons du soleil en cognant toute la journée.

- Merci Ron. Je ne sais pas si tu dis vrai mais ça me rassure quand même, tu as le don pour ça.  
- Oh heu... de rien! A ton service! Lui dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la fin du cours. Ils contemplaient le lac au loin, savourant les rares souffles d'air venant caresser leurs visages.  
Ron n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir. Il était tellement bien avec Hermione. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'ils restent encore un peu ici, tous les deux, loin des autres, loin de tout.  
Il prit alors son courage à deux mains.

- Hum. Hermione?  
- Oui?  
- Est-ce que ça te tenterait qu'on aille s'asseoir un peu au bord du lac avant de rentrer? Je voudrais profiter encore un peu d'être dehors avant de retourner réviser. Et puis ça te détendrait un petit peu, tu en as besoin je pense, je ne voudrais que tu finisse à l'infirmerie pour méningite aigüe.

Hermione était prête à répliquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il voulait profiter de la fin de la journée AVEC elle! Non pas tout seul, mais avec elle! Il fallait qu'elle saisisse cette chance. Peut-être que... Sait-on jamais?

- Et bien, il nous reste pas mal de matières à réviser c'est vrai, mais... j'accepte avec plaisir. C'est vrai que je suis tendue, ça me fera du bien, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils commençaient leur marche vers le lac. Tiens d'ailleurs tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment du bien?  
- Dis moi?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, elle commençait à rougir à présent mais elle n'avait plus le choix, advienne que pourra!

- Et bien... j'ai très mal aux épaules et au cou à force de me pencher sur mes livres... et...

Alors qu'elle commençait à rougir furieusement de son audace, Ron, lui, avait un petit sourire qui se dessinait à la commissure de ses lèvres, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- et... je t'avoue que tu me rendrais un immense service si tu voulais bien me masser un peu le haut du dos

Elle avait presque terminé sa phrase dans un murmure tellement elle était gênée. Ron, lui, souriait plus que jamais. Il était aux anges! Il vit là une parfaite occasion de pouvoir enfin toucher sa belle sans qu'il ne se ramasse une grosse baffe en retour.

- Aucun problème. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui sous le coup de la surprise. Elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'herbe au bord du lac.  
Ron s'installa derrière elle, l'entourant de ses jambes, pendant qu'elle enlevait sa cravate et déboutonnait les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour profiter au mieux de ce plein moment de détente.

- Bon alors, je te préviens tout de suite Hermione, je ne suis pas un expert hein?! Tu me dis si je te fais mal ou si j'y vais pas assez fort d'accord?  
- Oui oui! Ne t'en fais pas. Je te fais confiance.  
- Bon ok, alors j'y vais.

Ron posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il les rapprocha de son cou et commença de délicats mouvements avec ses pouces. Il trouva sa peau tellement douce qu'il aurait voulu la toucher beaucoup plus que sur les épaules.  
Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait les mouvements de Ron très relaxant et bizarrement très stimulants à la fois. Il était tellement doux dans ces gestes qu'elle en eut des frissons.

- Est-ce que tu as froid? On peut rentrer si tu veux...  
- Non! Je veux dire... non, en fait je crois que c'est le massage qui me fait ça, dit-elle en rougissant. Ne t'arrêtes ça fait du bien.

Ron sourit de plus belle et entreprit de lui masser la nuque. Elle baissa la tête pour savourer au mieux ce moment. Il faisait des petits cercles avec ses pouces de la racine de ses cheveux à la naissances de ses épaules. Il descendit doucement ses mains vers le milieu de ses omoplates et appuyait doucement à présent de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale avec les paumes de ses mains.

- Mmmhh...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ce son de plaisir sortir de sa gorge. Elle s'en sentit un peu stupide mais aussi étonnée de voir que cela motiva Ron dans ses caresses. Alors elle se dit qu'après tout, il fallait profiter au maximum de cet instant et se laisser aller complètement aux doigts de fée que Ron baladait sur elle.

- Mmmhh... Oui là, c'est bon...

Ron avait désormais beaucoup de mal à contrôler la réaction naturelle qui était entrain de naître dans son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione pousser de tels gémissements, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. On ne pouvait pas les comparer à des cris, mais plutôt à des râles, profonds, murmurés, ce qui la rendait encore plus excitante.  
Le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et pourtant, il avait de plus en plus chaud.  
Il massait à présent tout son dos, exerçant de petites pressions ici et là, opérant avec douceur du bout des doigts, remontant doucement le long de son dos pour descendre sur le haut de ses bras puis les masser délicatement en les enfermant dans ses grandes mains.

Hermione ressentait quelques frissons de plaisir de temps en temps mais avait très chaud elle aussi. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Ron soit si doué de ses mains. Alors de multiples images, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres, lui vinrent en tête. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et plus forte. Elle avait vraiment très chaud. Elle déboutonna deux boutons de plus à sa chemise, son décolleté arrivant maintenant au milieu de sa poitrine.

Ron commençait à en avoir marre de cette chemise qui lui barrait la route, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique. Alors il se décida :  
- Hermione?  
- Mmmhh?  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ta chemise?

Il la sentit se crisper d'un coup.

- Enfin non!! Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! C'est juste que c'est vraiment pas pratique, je glisse dessus et du coup j'ai l'impression de masser plus le tissu que ton dos.

« Dommage » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

- Et puis il fait nuit, je vais pas voir grand chose si c'est ça qui t'embête... Tenta-t-il pour se rattraper une dernière fois.

« Re-Dommage »

Elle ne dit rien mais déboutonna simplement un à un les boutons de son étole, la faisant glisser doucement sur ses épaules, laissant Ron contempler sa peau qui s'offrait doucement à lui. Elle plia la chemise sommairement, la posa à côté d'elle et se remit bien droite pour que Ron puisse recommencer son massage miraculeux.

Ron avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il découvrit le dos nu d'Hermione. Il put percevoir malgré l'obscurité un soutien-gorge pourpre et d'après le toucher sur les bretelles, il était en satin.  
A cet instant, il remercia Hermione de s'être attachée les cheveux plus tôt dans la journée, lui offrant ainsi une exploration sans limite de sa nuque et de son dos.

Hermione savourait silencieusement, du moins autant qu'elle pouvait, les caresses de Ron le long de sa colonne. Il exerçait de petites pressions du bout des pouces, en faisant de petits cercles lents.  
Tandis qu'il remontait doucement ses mains vers sa nuque, elle commença à sentir son ventre la chatouiller agréablement.

Il avait à présent ses mains posées de chaque côté de son cou et soufflait doucement sur sa nuque. Hermione ressentit d'exquis frissons la parcourir.

- Mmmh... Ron... Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué...  
- Et oui, j'ai des talents cachés on dirait, dit-il la voix rauque.

Il caressait ses épaules de haut en bas et passait les mains en haut de sa poitrine de temps à autre. Hermione avait l'air d'apprécier qu'il dépasse ainsi les limites alors il rapprocha son visage de son dos et l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque. Elle frissonna de plus belle en gémissant. La sentant tout à fait encline à ce qu'il poursuive son exploration autrement qu'avec ses mains, il continua ses baisers dans le creux de son épaule.

Hermione pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à son cou. Il avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules et continuait son massage tout en remontant ses lèvres vers le lobe de son oreille gauche.  
Il le mordilla doucement et recommença sa douce torture dans le cou d'Hermione.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il s'arrête mais plus que tout elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin.  
Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses cuisses et se tourna légèrement vers la gauche, passant ses jambes par dessus la jambe gauche de Ron et faisant ainsi remonter légèrement sa jupe sur ses cuisses nues.  
Ron profita de ce changement de position pour explorer l'autre côté du cou d'Hermione et poser sa main gauche sur ses cuisses, la faisant remonter doucement sous sa jupe.  
Elle avait penché sa tête en arrière, savourant les baisers de Ron. Elle décida de s'occuper de lui aussi en faisant passer son bras gauche par dessus le droit de Ron et pouvoir ainsi enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Ron soupira fortement de contentement, ce qui incita Hermione à y aller un peu plus.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces caresses, il lui fallait plus... il lui fallait ses lèvres... tout de suite!

.oO°Oo. ¤°¤.oO°Oo.

Rahhhhhhh je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser là dessus!!  
N'oubliez pas la petite case Review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre comme on dit ;)  
BiZ les gens!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà enfin la suite et fin de mon histoire.  
Pour ceux qui on attendu la suite impatiemment, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tarder à l'écrire...  
Alors oui, je pourrais vous dire "J'étais full busy" ou "j'ai eu des soucis de pc" ou "j'étais pas là", blablabla bref. Oui j'étais pas mal occupée la plupart du temps, ça c'est vrai mais bon j'avoue que j'aurais quand même pu l'écrire depuis un petit moment... :-#

Alors vraiment, je suis désolée, lapidez-moi, lynchez-moi, je le mérite. J'accepte ma punition.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé D

En ce qui concerne la dernière contrainte de Leanne, je vous ai mis la phrase à la fin de la fic, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ;)

Encore merci ma Leanne!!

Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture!! )

† **BlackPushette †**

.oO°Oo. ¤°¤.oO°Oo.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces caresses, il lui fallait plus... il lui fallait ses lèvres... tout de suite!

Alors elle empoigna les cheveux de Ron, les tira doucement en arrière, lui faisant relever la tête.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, essoufflés, le regard brillant, fixant tour à tour leurs yeux puis leurs lèvres.  
Hermione relâcha les cheveux de Ron et laissa glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Ron la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et de l'attraper par la taille pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, presque violemment. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait maintenant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Ron, les caressant puis les empoignant, de peur que Ron ne s'en aille.  
Ron, lui, avait son bras droit autour de la taille d'Hermione, la serrant fermement contre lui et caressait doucement son cou en descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, sans aller plus loin.

Hermione poussa Ron en arrière afin de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, puis tira sur sa cravate pour le faire se relever, gardant ainsi une position assise mais plus confortable pour eux deux.

Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Chacun capturait les lèvres de l'autre avec passion, avec un désir ardent.

Hermione sentit Ron se retirer de ses lèvres, alors elle poussa d'abord une petite plainte pour lui signifier son mécontentement, rapidement remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres parcourir doucement sa mâchoire pour terminer leur descente dans son cou.  
Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il ne cessait de descendre, encore et encore pour pouvoir embrasser le fruit de ses rêves depuis tant d'années. Le fait qu'Hermione ne cesse d'agripper ses cheveux lui donnait un tel élan de fougue qu'il l'aurait dévorée s'il avait pu.

Il faisait à présent descendre lentement ses doigts du haut de ses épaules vers ses bras, entraînant avec lui les bretelles en satin de son soutien-gorge. Hermione se cambra sous ses caresses. L'effleurement des doigts de Ron sur sa peau lui provoquèrent encore des frissons de plaisir. Son ventre la travaillait tellement qu'elle ne tarderait plus à lui sauter littéralement dessus s'il continuait son petit jeu.

Quant à Ron, il sentait bien qu'Hermione était très excitée. Il le sentait particulièrement aux petits mouvements de va-et-vient de son bassin sur lui qu'elle faisait sans s'en rendre compte manifestement. Il était tellement serré qu'il avait grand peine à se contenir. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur l'objet de son désir. Les bretelles du soutien-gorge d'Hermione pendaient lascivement le long de ses bras. Il en profita pour passer ses mains langoureusement dans son dos et effleurer au passages l'accroche de cette barrière si sexy et pourtant si frustrante.  
Il embrassait la naissance de sa poitrine, un sein après l'autre, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière chacun de ses passages. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et faisait de plus grand mouvement de bassin. Voyant que Ron n'osait prendre les choses en main, elle lâcha sa nuque et passa ses mains derrière son dos pour décrocher elle-même ce bout de tissu gênant.

Elle ramena les épaules en avant pour faire descendre lentement le soutien-gorge le long de ses bras. Ron la regardait faire la bouche légèrement ouverte, stupéfait et on ne peut plus ravi du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Hermione souriait devant l'air quelque peu niaiseu qu'affichait Ron en cet instant. Il releva très lentement ses yeux vers son visage et elle vit nettement, malgré la nuit, ses yeux bleus s'assombrir de désir.

Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres la faisant basculer sous lui. Il essaya de l'installer confortablement dans l'herbe mais son empressement soudain ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de s'attacher à ce détail.  
Il dévorait son cou, le parsemait de baisers aussi chauds qu'un brasier.

Elle se cambra sous son supplice et releva légèrement ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Il en profita pour glisser une main le long de sa cuisse gauche pour la relever et être au près d'elle. Elle poussa un petit râle rauque montrant qu'elle était pleinement satisfaite de cette position mais en désirait plus.

Il descendit alors ses lèvres passionnément à la naissance de sa poitrine et sans crier gare prit un téton entre ses dents. Cela fit sursauter Hermione qui poussa un petit cri aigu.

- Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda Ron essoufflé mais un peu inquiet.  
- Non, j'ai été surprise c'est tout, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Il lui sourit alors et replongea ses lèvres sur ses seins, léchant et mordillant ses tétons durcis d'excitation. Hermione se cambra de plus en plus sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il descendait ses lèvres sur son ventre.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les empoigna de toute ses forces.  
Il se mit alors à genoux et fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses d'Hermione pour remonter doucement sa jupe en même temps qu'il accompagnait ses mains de ses lèvres.  
Elle avait la culotte assortie au soutien-gorge, en satin, pourpre, avec un fine dentelle qui bordait le haut du tissu et deux croix de tissus épais qui laissait entrevoir sa peau délicate de chaque côté des hanches.

Il fit passer ses doigts sous le tissu pour le retirer délicatement de sa belle.Il la voulait à lui, toute entière, rien qu'à lui.  
Hermione croyait qu'elle serait tendue pendant un moment pareil, elle se l'était toujours dit. Mais bizarrement, elle était sereine, sans doute grâce à Ron, car c'était lui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Lui, le petit garçon maladroit et indélicat qu'elle avait connu il y a 5 ans de cela, qui était devenu un homme aujourd'hui et qui étonnement connaissait beaucoup de...

- Oh mon Dieu Ron!

Hermione avait les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Ce que Ron était entrain de lui faire... Même dans ses fantasmes les plus tordus, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse lui faire autant de bien.

En effet, Ron avait embrassé, presque mordu l'intérieur de la cuisse droite d'Hermione tout en continuant son ascension vers l'endroit de tous ses rêves. Il avait commencer par lui masser doucement son bouton de plaisir du pouce puis d'enfoncer un doigt en elle. Elle était chaude et humide et elle l'excitait plus que jamais. Il avait alors remplacer son pouce par sa langue puis l'avait littéralement aspiré.

Lorsque Ron entendit le cri d'Hermione, il sourit en lui-même et continua alors sa douce torture avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Il embrassait, léchait, suçait, mordillait ce tout petit bout de chair qui enflammait le corps d'Hermione. Au fur et à mesure que son doigt allait en elle, il la sentait se contracter de plus en plus. Il voulait la faire venir. Il voulait lui offrir la délivrance, l'extase, la jouissance, le plaisir et le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il voulait plus que tout lui faire plaisir et surtout lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il était sur le point de réussir lorsque...

- Ça suffit! Arrêtes!  
- Qu... Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Le pauvre Ron ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui tombait dessus d'un coup, et avec l'érection plus que prohéminante au cœur de son caleçon, il lui était très difficile de remettre ses idées en place.

Hermione se releva, un sourire carnassier accroché sur le visage et les yeux presque meurtriers. Elle le poussa d'une main, le faisait s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour pouvoir continuer à la regarder et s'installa sur lui en lui arrachant sa chemise. Ron la regarda faire, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Elle défit vivement la boucle de sa ceinture, les boutons de son pantalon et descendit juste assez son caleçon pour voir apparaître l'érection de Ron.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais être le seul à t'amuser?  
- Le seul à m'am... Ooooh! Euh... Non non bien sûr! Lui répondit Ron, après un court moment de réflexion.

Il avait désormais un grand sourire aux lèvres, voyant où Hermione voulait en venir.

Elle s'allongea alors sur lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement, leurs langues se mêlant frénétiquement.  
Elle le délaissa pour aller embrasser son cou... son torse, en descendant doucement jusqu'à son nombril et en laissant ses ongles tracer ensuite sa course dans sa peau. Ron gémit durement, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres tellement le plaisir était grand.

Elle arriva à sa ceinture et se saisit de son membre. Elle entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient en passant doucement sa langue sur son gland découvert. Ron gémit plus fort et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hermione prit alors confiance et entoura sa virilité de sa bouche chaude et humide, en la léchant à chaque mouvement, accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure.

Ron n'avait jamais éprouvé pareille sensation, c'était dément, presque irréel tellement c'était bon. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses râles plus rauques que jamais.  
Hermione, encouragée par ces sons de plaisir intensifia son mouvement et sa cadence. Ron avait les doigts un peu plus crispés et il bougeait son bassin en même temps qu'elle.  
Etrangement, cela ne dégouta pas Hermione. Elle aimait pouvoir goûter ce membre imposant et pourtant si doux. C'était une caresse dans sa bouche. Elle aimait vraiment ce qu'elle lui faisait et elle aimait encore plus le fait qu'il aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

Cependant, Ron l'arrêta.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît. T'es entrain de me tuer, lui dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.  
- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour abréger tes souffrances, lui dit-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés et en l'attirant vers elle.

Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était prête, il le savait, mais elle avait une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Rien pourquoi?  
- Hermione... S'il te plaît, je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. On n'est pas obligés tu sais, je comprendrais tout à fait si...  
- Non, non Ron! J'en ai vraiment envie crois-moi seulement...  
- Oui?  
- Et bien, je me demande si c'est vraiment avec moi que tu as envie de faire ça. Je veux dire, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps tous les deux et...  
- Justement. Justement ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de le faire avec une personne en particulier, une personne que j'aime vraiment. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin celle que je veux et je n'en désire aucune autre.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne vit que pure sincérité et amour profond éclater au fond de ce bleu voilé par le désir. Elle l'embrassa alors comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle l'aimait c'était certain et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Elle se détacha de lui un moment.

- Fais-moi l'amour Ron.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et se positionna à son entrée. Il donna un coup de reins, très doucement, pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et se mordre les lèvres. Il attendit que son visage se détende pour se retirer un peu et revenir doucement. Il se sentait encore un peu trop serré mais ça allait mieux.

Il recommença ses petits mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione remonte ses jambes contre lui et lui empoigne les fesses pour le faire entrer en elle violemment.  
Il prit alors sa jambe droite et la posa sur son épaule pour aller plus profondément en elle. Hermione, elle, se cambra pour vraiment le sentir. Il donnait de puissants coups de reins, il allait et venait en elle à un rythme frénétique. Le plaisir était trop grand, c'était trop bon, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle agrippait sa nuque d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre. Elle sentait le membre gonflé d'excitation de Ron fondre en elle, elle le sentait si serré, cette sensation de frottement était tellement intense, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Elle mordit dans son épaule pour étouffer ses cris, l'orgasme la gagnait, elle le sentait.  
Elle était trempée, elle avait chaud, des fourmis dans les jambes et dans le bas-ventre. Ron, quant à lui, ne s'arrêtait pas. Il intensifia ses mouvements, il venait en elle avec une telle puissance. Toutes ces années d'instants volés à la regarder discrètement, à étudier les moindres courbes de son corps, à passer de longues minutes sous la douche ou dans son lit en pensant à elle, à la femme à qui il faisait l'amour en ce moment même.  
Il la trouvait tellement belle à se mordre les lèvres ou à coller sa bouche dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il la trouvait tellement excitante.

Il allait et venait encore plus vite, encore plus fort. Il embrassait ses lèvres charnues, son cou, sa poitrine, ses tétons gorgés de plaisir. Il avait chaud, il poussait de profonds gémissements dans son cou.  
Puis il la sentit de contracter autour de lui, ce fût l'apothéose. En dernier coup de bassin il atteint l'orgasme lui aussi.  
C'était une sensation de grande satisfaction et de plaisir intense de la sentir se contracter ainsi autour de lui. Elle était tellement belle.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un orgasme puisse être si fulgurant. Elle s'accrochait encore à Ron.

Elle le regarda, rouge de son effort mais tellement puissant allongé au dessus d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé si beau qu'en cet instant.

Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Il écoutait le cœur d'Hermione qui battait fort. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux pendant qu'ils retrouvaient leurs souffles.  
Ils voulaient garder ce moment d'une rare intensité ancré à jamais dans leurs mémoires.

- Bon, on va peut-être y aller. Les autres doivent nous chercher, dit Hermione, une fois que leurs cœurs se soient calmés.  
- Oui, t'as raison. Ce serait... embarrassant qu'ils nous trouvent comme ça, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement et se recoiffèrent convenablement, autant qu'ils purent du moins.  
Après un dernier baiser échangé au bord du lac, il remontèrent doucement vers le château.

Arrivés près de la grande porte, ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny qui venaient dans leur direction.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Vous étiez passés où? Demanda Harry.  
- Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on vous cherche! Renchérit Ginny.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'intérieur.

- Et bien, en fait... On a quelque chose à vous dire...

.oO°Oo. ¤°¤.oO°Oo.

Voilà, c'était ma 3ème fic R/H. J'espère que ça vous a plu!

La dernière contrainte de Leanne : Inclure cette phrase dans la fic "J'ai celle que je veux, je n'en désire aucune autre" ;)

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas la petite case en dessous, même négative, "tout est bon dans le cochon" comme on dit


End file.
